Safety Swim
by Yami Sango
Summary: Who knew that the big bad Theif Bakura would be afraid of the water? [Humor]


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Title: Safety Swim  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: None.  
Warnings: total OOC  
Spoilers: None.

I nabbed this lovely plot bunny from a community at lj. I saw it and it called out to me, begging me to write it. XD I don't remember who the bunny originally belonged too. Sorry! I'm pretty sure the bunny was for Atemu/Bakura but I'm not a fan of that shipping, so no romance. Just humor. Though there are going to be some mentions of Atemu/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou.

------

Atemu squeezed his crimson eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn't believe he agreed to do this. Atemu was not fond of water in the first place, after all he was from Egypt, naturally he preferred the desert over water any day. Secondly, the former pharaoh was not fond of public pools. Who knows what kind of evil diseases were lurking in the shallow depth of that water. He didn't want to even think of what was awaiting any unsuspecting person venturing into the kiddie pool, he visibly shuddered at the thought. That's not even the worst part. Oh no, it got even worse. He was teaching Bakura how to swim. Yes Bakura, the psychologically insane spirit of the Millennium Ring. Atemu rapped his knuckles on the door of the changing room the white haired maniac was in, "Hurry it up Bakura." Oh the things he'd do for a _reward_ from Yugi, the teen had him wrapped around his fingers and of course Yugi took advantage of that fact.

The tomb robber huffed, "I am not doing this." He was sitting Indian style on the floor with this back against the door and his arms folded across his chest.

Atemu growled, that stupid thief had been sitting in the dressing cubical for the past half an hour, refusing to budge. Atemu felt like pounding his head in the door until it broke off the hinges, instead he knocked on it again. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go home."

"Bite me Pharoah," Bakura narrowed his eyes at the reflection of himself in the mirror. He was not going out in these ridiculous swimming trunks. They were black with a little Duel Monster embroidered on the bottom of one of the legs. Not just any duel monster but the Dark Magician Girl. What possessed Ryou to buy such a girly piece of clothing was beyond him. Ryou was even more insane then the Spirit of the Ring if the teen thought Bakura would actually go out in public in them. Bakura knew he should have looked at them when Ryou handed them to him instead of stuffing them in his bag before heading out the door.

"Bakura, come out of there this instant." He sighed, Bakura wasn't going to listen to his commands. Ryou on the other hand... "You know...," Atemu drawled out, "Ryou said if you didn't listen to me you'd be sleeping on the couch for a month." With that said Atemu heard the lock click and the door swung open, revealing a not so happy thief.

"Don't you dare say a word," Bakura hissed, stomping out of the room.

Atemu bit his lip to keep from laughing, he didn't want to anger the other further. No wonder Bakura didn't want to get out, he wouldn't be caught dead wearing those. "Wait a minute Bakura," Atemu grabbed him by his arm. "You need to put these on," he held up a bright yellow life jacket and a pair of water wings, he couldn't help but smirk.

Bakura's eyes doubled in size, "Hell no! I am not wearing those!"

Atemu tsked him, "Safety first Bakura." He grabbed his cell phone out of the bag he was carrying, he knew Bakura wasn't going to budge on the issue unless he either used force or threatened to bring Ryou into this. "I can always call Ryou..."

Bakura growled, grabbing the items from the other. "I loathe you." He mumbled a few colorful words under his breath putting on the horrid vest and swimmies.

A small laugh escaped the spirit of the puzzle. He was so mad that Jounouchi broke his camera, no one was going to believe this. He walked with Bakura to the edge of the pool and stared at the water for a bit before looking at his companion, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get in."

"No."

"You can't learn how to swim if you don't get in."

"I am not getting in that filth," he made a face watching a band aid floating past them.

"Who knew," Atemu began dramatically, "That the big bad Theif Bakura would be afraid of the water?"

"I am not af-," before he could finish Atemu pushed Bakura into the pool. After what seemed like an eternity to the white haired man he finally surface, greedily taking in air, his arms flying about to keep himself above water (Atemu neglected to tell him the life vest and swimmies would keep him afloat). "H-Help," he continued to flail his arms.

Atemu broke out laughing, clutching his sides, tears streamed down his face.

Bakura stood still. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"The waters only waist deep," he grinned as Bakura's face turned bright red. Maybe teaching Bakura how to swim wouldn't be that bad after all, he might just get a few more good laughs.

------

Yea, I'm stopping there. I don't know the first thing about teaching someone how to swim. XD I hope you enjoyed!  
-Yami Sango


End file.
